a hedgehogs mate
by warriorcatandsoniclover567
Summary: sonic and jade are stuck in there cat form while shimmer and tails gos out to find the herb for her spell. but while there gone jade gos into heat and sonic and jade go into there own little world...
1. Chapter 1

Jade watched her friend shimmer, holding a bag in her hands as she walked toward the x tornado. "Do i really have to stay?" She mewed, leaping onto the planes wing, since she was alot smaller than her mobian friend. Shimmer sighed, placing the bag in the plane. "Yes jade, its to dangerous to have two small felines running around. You could get seriously hurt" jade huffed, flattening her ears to her skull. "Aw fine" tails then walked up, "hey jade" he chuckled, enjoying that he isnt the smallest in the house anymore. Jade rolled her light green eyes. "Ha ha" tails turned to shimmer, "got everything?" Shimmer nodded, gently pushing jade off the plane wing, making her land on the concrete floor, she winced at the feeling of the hard cold pavment agenst her sensitive pink paw pads. She padded off a distance and watched as shimmer and tails got into the plane and started it up. "Bye!" Jade waved as they took off, leaving the base behind.

Jade trotted over to the control panel and leaped up onto the desk. She looked around and pressed a button on the desk, making the garage door close, and lock tightly. She smiled and jumped off, padding inside the cool house. She looked around taking in her surroundings. It was odd, her eyes were sharper so she could see in even the darkest of places, and her ears could pick up the tiniest of noises. She smiled and automatically began purring. She chocked a purr down, feeling her muzzle heat up in embarrassment when she heard a chuckle behind her. "Aw, jade is purring!" She rolled her eyes and turned her head to face the blue tom. "Oh shush it, i know you purr to. Even in your hedgehog form sonic" sonic chuckled in admusment. "On rare occasions" "sure" she snickered, making him pout.

XXX

jade was laying in her bedroom; on her bed which seemed larger since she was in the state that she is now. Her eyes were closed, untill she felt a weird sensation in between her legs. "Ohhh..." she raised her rump in the air on instinct, she then snapped out of it and sat up blushing madly.

"Oh geez!" She panicked, jumping ontp her desk where her laptop was. The heat between her legs trobbed and she mewed, trying to ignore it. She flipped open the laptop, pulling up google and typing in 'cats in heat' she read about the symptoms and blushed. "So a female cat in heat will be more obedient toward males...and males will be appracted to the female..." her breath hitched, her boyfriend sonic was still here. She then shook her head, sonic isnt like that. He wouldn't do that with her...or would he? She shook her head again using her paws to shut the laptop.

She used her nose to open the door, and looked around. She shrugged and walked out, getting something to eat.

XXX

(Sonic pov)

I layed in the living room, on the couch waiting for tails and shimmer to return with that herb. Being a cat ment being lazy; and he wasn't lazy AT ALL. He saw jade pad in and smiled before his eyes widening when a sent hit his nostril at full force. It caught him off guard, the sent was so addicting...it smelt better than even chili dogs! He then felt that weird sensation between his legs and he pressed his legs tighter together. He blushed in embarrassment as he peaked over the couch. He then saw jade eating out of a bowl on the floor. He jumped off the couch and started padding toward her, the urge and sent grew stronger untill he realized that the smell was coming from jade! Jade licked her lips as she finished and turned, she blushed at hiw close sonic had gotten to her.

"O-oh hey sonic" she smiled a bit, her heat throbbing making her whince, it almost hurt. Sonic was drowned in the sent, he couldn't get enough. He sniffed again. "Are you wering perfume?" He breathed as jade shook her head. "N-no" sonic took one more breath, "well...the sent is sure...luring..." he mewed. Jade then smiled nurvasly, "well ha ha look at the time, gotta go!" She took off toward her room, and shut the door with her foot.

XXX

(Jades pov)

'Stupid stupid!' She cursed herself. She layed her her bed, her rump in the air, and she occasionally waddled her back legs, hoping to get ride of the sensation. 'You know...you could just give in to your inner animal' jade groaned, it was dark. .she used her mind to talk back to her 'i can't! Im only 16' she whimpered, flexing a leg as another painful throb hit. 'So what? Its not like your gonna get prego, your a fox and sonics a hedgehog its nearly impossible' dark argued, jade sighed. 'Should i just give in to the animal?' 'It would make things easier' dark huffed as jade sighed giving in. "Fine...mating season do your worst" she hissed as she let her instincts take over.

XXX

(Normal pov)

Sonic groaned as he fought agenst going after her. He then gulped as he approached the door, opening it slowly. "Jade...?" He called out his girlfriend's name. "I know your in heat, but i promise i wont try anything!" He wailed, hoping she wasnt scared of him because of her current state. "Sonic...im up here" jade mewed, sonic sighed jumping onto the bed and he blushed at what he was seeing. Jade was laying on her side, tilted away from him. Her legs were crossed as she glanced at him, purring at his arrival. Sonic felt the urge to pounce her, as her sent drifted all around him. It smelt of vanilla and cinnamon. "Oh, hey sonic.." she purred sitting up, while lifting her rump so he got a good eyeful of her. he jumped, blushing at her actions. He felt himself growing in his neither regions as she looked at him "i know you want me sonikku..." she purred seductively. Sonic felt shivers go down his spin and his instinct was screaming at him to let them take control. He grunted as he closed his eyes, he then reopened his eyes, and saw that they were darker shade of green; almost black. "Alright...but dont expect me to be gentle for long..jj"


	2. Chapter 2

Jade gasped as strong paws pushed on her shoulder's forcing her onto her belly. "Roll over" sonic commanded. Jade obediently rolled onto her back, and sonic placed his paws on her shoulders climbing onto her. Jade purred, as there tails twinded together. He leaned down to her neck, nibbling on it and rasping his sand paper like tounge over her neck. She mewed in approval, as she ran her icy blue paw over his ears. "You like this dont you my dirty kitten?" He purred into her ears sudectivly as he rasped his tounge over her ear. Jade mewed in approval, her breath hitching. Sonic chuckled, rasping his tounge doun her neck and onto her chest. As a cat, she didnt have breasts. But it still gave her pleasure as he used her paws to kneed her belly where her nipples are that kittens feed on are. Sonic reached lower, using his tounge to groom her as jade squeaked and withered in pleasure. He was thinking of ways to pleasure her, options were running low since they were felines but he sparked an idea. He reached a nipple and rasped his tounge over it, making her gasp and mew out a moan. He grinned, using his paws to part the fur on her belly. "Moan for me little slut, my dirty kitten" he chuckled as he continued his actions. Jade moaned louder, hoping to please him. Sonic then looked down at her core, "wet already jj?" He chuckled, as she blushed. "Just for you" she winked, blushing. Sonic chuckled at her words and leaned down rasping his tounge across her core. Jade squealed and used her paws to keep his head between her legs. Her hind paws wrapped around his sides. He grinned, enjoying the taste. He then pushed his tounge in, as jade moaned his name. Jade blushed as a tightening held in her belly. "S-son-" she was interrupted by the tightening realesing. "Sonic!" She yowled at the top of her lungs. 'Good thing no ones home' he thought as he cleaned up her core, licking his lips. "Taste's sweet like honey" he purred as he climbed over her again.

Jade looked up gazing into his eyes. "Did you enjoy that my dirty little kitten?" He purred into her ear, nipping at it making her blush. "Yes sonikku.." he smirked agenst her ear. "You ready?" He asked gently, as she nodded furiously. "Make me your bitch sonic!" He was shocked at her language but advanced. He pressed up agenst her, allowing himself to enter her. He then griped her scruff with his fangs, and used his paws to holds hers down so she wont slash him when he breaks her. Jade squirmed, and when sonic broke threw her she yowled the loudest he ever heard her scream. He then started mewing soothing words into her ear, nuzzling her ear as she relaxed agenst his touch. He then pulled out before thrusting back in making them both moan out.

There thrusts were awkward at first and out of rythem but after a few moments they got into rythem and jade was withering under him, panting for air as sonic took dominance. Being the fastest thing alive, he could keep this up for hours without breaking a sweat, but for her sake he kept it slower untill she told him to pick up speed. "Ohh..." she moaned as he nipped her neck with each thrust. "F-faster sonikku..." she groaned threw clenched teeth. He grinned and thrusted faster, nearly going into his unhuman speed.

Sonic moaned, before climaxing. He panted layed ontop of her. Jade panted before rolling them over and she pinned him to the bed. "I still havn't orgasmed sonikku...im not done with you" she purred suductivly. Sonic gulped, this was going to be a really long night...

XXX

shimmer and tails parked there plane and they got out, tails dusted off the plane as shimmer walked inside. "Jade sonic i got the herb-" she was cut off by a loud moan in jades room and shimmer blushed. "O-ok i guess i-it can wait t-till tommorow" she stammered rushing away. She went to the garage, after calling up vanilla the rabbit. "Hey tails! Vanilla said we could spend the night over there" "what about sonic and jade?" He asked. "Oh...um...there busy" she said as tails nodded and they walked out, shutting the door behind them.

(Hey guys that was my first lemon! Kinda awkward writing it...but hey! Anyway hope you huys liked the story! Peace)


End file.
